Géosmine et Pétrichor
by Heaven's-not-enough
Summary: Il flotte dans un monde ni noir, ni blanc, ni gris, comme y flotte l'odeur de la pluie.


Gintoki, Gintoki, ah, mon Dieu, Gintoki...

Reviews sont appréciées!

* * *

Le début n'est qu'un murmure – une histoire qui se raconte, d'oreille à oreille, dans une campagne pauvre. Un murmure si faible qu'une cacophonie soudaine (la guerre, la guerre, trop violente et trop longue et trop terrible pour que quiconque puisse l'ignorer) l'avale comme un lézard une mouche; l'histoire finit par s'éteindre, ne gardant qu'un vague écho qu'on nomma bien plus tard « shiroyasha ». Pitoyable début d'un conte qui n'était en vérité qu'une naissance; c'est l'histoire qu'un enfant ne put jamais comprendre.

Lui n'a aucune mémoire des premières années de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il sache vraiment, c'est qu'elles furent peut-être heureuses, et qu'elles finirent certainement mal. Ses premiers souvenirs datent d'un jour où il traversa un champ de bataille, un des nombreux terrains dévastés où la guerre était passée, traversé par les croassements aigus des corbeaux et jonché de cadavres.

Son âge même il ignore, tout comme son nom. Les hommes et les femmes qu'il croise dans son errance l'appellent « démon », « monstre », insultes rythmées par regardes hostile et jets de pierres. Il ignore le sens de ces paroles qui pour lui ne sont que des cris, des mugissements, à l'instar du vent qui hurle les jours de tempête. Le langage est pour lui une pendule dont il ne comprend pas le système. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le monde n'a pas été le seul à se montrer cruel avec lui en le faisant délaissé sur la Terre; la nature, en le dotant d'une chevelure blanche comme les nuages et d'yeux rouges comme le sang, lui a offert la crainte de tous. Personne n'a envie de fréquenter un gamin ayant les caractéristiques d'un démon – ou pire, d'un amanto – en temps de guerre. Alors il vit, isolé et répudié.

Il est un enfant-fantôme comme on en voit des dizaines dans le sillage de la guerre, simple mirage ou spectre glaçant, ignorant de la haine profonde qui le poursuit. Ne connaissant ni amour ni affection à lui confronter, il ne trouve rien à lui comparer. Ne transparaît dans son regard qu'une morne indifférence, dans son attitude qu'une nature sauvage, oublieuse de toutes les convenances humaines, et dans son langage qu'une attitude revêche, silencieuse, pour la simple raison qu'il n'a jamais vécu que dans un illettrisme forcé et une profonde solitude.

Il vit de déchets, de nourriture trouvée sur des cadavres – nombreux en ces temps de guerre – et parfois de la pitié de quelque vieille fermière voyant passer sur un chemin cet enfant sauvage, allant pieds nus sur la route de toutes les misères, habillé de guenilles. Il apprend quelques mots du langage humain grâce à l'une de ces âmes charitables, mais celle-ci décède quelques jours plus tard.

(Elle avait pitié de son regard si morne qu'il en paraissait triste.)

* * *

« J'avais entendu les rumeurs sur un démon mangeur d'hommes, mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ce démon soit si mignon. »

La voix le surprend dans son déjeuner frugal. Il hésite à réagir – c'est son premier repas depuis trois jours, et la faim tenaille encore son ventre, tordant douloureusement son estomac -, mais quand il aperçoit le sabre à la ceinture de l'homme, il se lève et prend pour bouclier un katana rongé par le sang et la rouille, le soulevant avec difficulté avec ses mains encore couvertes de riz. Il sait se défendre – il a déjà dû le faire, menacé par des soldats encore vivants ou même des villageois terrifiés par sa présence. Un sabre ne doit pas être si différent d'une poignée de pierres. Cependant l'homme se contente de sourire, un sourire si doux et si charmant que l'enfant s'y perd, dans ce sourire, se perd dans cette expression qu'il a si peu l'habitude de voir.

Il est encore plus perdu lorsque l'inconnu lui jette son propre sabre.

_Protéger les autres ? _

Il ne comprend pas. Il est seul. Il ne comprend pas. Et pourtant il suit l'inconnu, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, trainant avec difficulté le sabre –son sabre ? -, croyant entrevoir dans le sourire de cet homme quelque chose qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre, une réponse peut-être, une existence, enfin, sans doute.

La marche est longue, rude pour son corps affamé et alourdi par un katana plus grand que lui. Alors l'homme sourit et le soulève dans ses bras pour le mettre sur son dos. L'enfant n'a pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ce dos lui semble aussi chaud alors qu'il devrait le craindre. Il agrippe avec plus de force le sabre dans sa petite main, appuie la tête sur une épaule si confortable qu'il pourrait s'y endormir, là, tout de suite. L'homme ne lui en laisse pas le temps, et dit :

« Je m'appelle Shouyou-sensei. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Silence. (Ce silence signifie « Même un démon a un nom. »)

Il tente de répondre, n'y arrive pas. Sa voix est inutilisée, son nom est oublié. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Shouyou-sensei ne dit rien pendant un long moment, attendant sûrement une réponse qui ne viendra pas. Puis il semble comprendre, et dit d'une voix calme et grave qui résonne au travers de son dos jusqu'au cœur de l'enfant, qui tressaille et se redresse vivement :

« Si tu n'as pas de nom, je t'en donnerai un. Es-tu d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce, hésitant. A quoi lui servirait un nom ?

« Mmh… voyons… Nin'jin'? Ginjin ?… Gintoki ? »

Le nom sonne étrangement vrai à son oreille. Il lui rappelle le croassement des corneilles et le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres agitées par le vent. Shouyou-sensei remarque l'inspiration soudaine de l'enfant. Sourit, encore.

« Gintoki, alors ? »

Gintoki écarquille les yeux, comme pour voir plus de choses autour de lui. Il lui semble vivre pour la première fois, comme s'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde auparavant, comme si ce nom lui donnait un droit de passage.

Il ouvre la bouche et bredouille plus qu'il ne dit :

« Gin…toki. »

Cela fait rire Shouyou, et les soubresauts qui l'agitent secouent Gintoki, qui soudain sent le coin de ses lèvres se relever pour découvrir ses dents ; il n'avait jamais trouvé, lui sauvageon, cette expression naturelle, et pourtant à ce moment-là elle lui semble si logique qu'elle l'amuse, si simple qu'elle le perd, si innée qu'elle l'étonne.

C'est le premier jour de « Gintoki ».

* * *

A suivre...?


End file.
